This invention is related to containers for animals and specifically to a quasi-stable container for dogs.
Dog owners frequently desire to temporarily confine their dog in a container. A typical container for confining a dog contains sides made of wire mesh or molded plastic. Molded plastic containers typically have small slots formed in the sides so that the confined dog can not see outside of the container. An objective of manufacturers of dog containers is to provide a container that confines the dog completely thereby eliminating any possibility of the dog escaping. This objective is typically accomplished through designing containers having a floor, at least four side and a top, all of which are rigidly clamped together not withstanding a door typically formed in one of the sides.
Some manufacturers of dog containers provide containers that are collapsible and transportable. These containers are often cumbersome to use and frequently require removing hardware such as screws and bolts before the container can be disassembled. Assembling or disassembling these containers is time consuming and the hardware used in this process is easily misplaced or lost.
Many dog owners are typically reluctant to place their dog in conventional dog containers because: (a) the containers give the perception that the dog is incarcerated, (b) the dog may appear to be uncomfortable, and (c) the owner cannot pet the dog once the dog is confined to the container. Furthermore, conventional containers are typically neutral in color or of a color that is unlikely to match the decor of the dog owner""s home.
A device for confining an animal such as a dog is disclosed. The device consists of a plurality of sides, an unstable support element attached to each of the plurality of sides for supporting each of the plurality of sides in an unstable manner and a plurality of couplers for coupling each of the plurality of sides. The couplers allow relative movement of adjacent sides of the plurality of sides such that pressing against one of the plurality of sides produces movement that discourages contact with the plurality of sides.